L'amour en une nuit
by Hitomi Akera
Summary: Se había presentado en su puerta una noche, uso su cuerpo para obtener alivio, luego la borro de su mente sin contemplaciones. Pero ella volvió, desenterrando los recuerdos y trayendo consigo misterio y tentación. Gruvia. UA. Con dedicatoria para Hikari294.


.

 **Este fic va con dedicatoria para Hikari294.**

 **Conmemoraré tu triunfo en el Reto en Parejas "Triangulo amoroso" de nuestro foro.**

 **Ojala te guste :D**

.

 _ **Discraimer:**_ _Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima_

 _._

 **Aclaraciones y/o advertencias**

• UA (Universo Alterno)

• OoC

• Escenas subidas de tono (Lemon)

.

* * *

.

 ** _L'amour en une nuit_**

 _(Amor en una noche)_

.

* * *

.

Desde que la había visto en la puerta de su apartamento tuvo un súbito ataque de calor corporal, no estaba seguro de si había sido la vista de su apetecible anatomía o la cantidad de alcohol en sus venas, pero estaba tan absorto en su pesar que no se había detenido a razonar aquella cuestión que se le antojaba, ridícula.

Sus ojos brillaban con un toque de sensualidad que contrarrestaba con su rostro impasivo, a él se le figuro como una sutil invitación a las más bajas pasiones y asombrosamente, esa noche, acepto aquella invitación. Aun ahora no se explicaba porque la fémina se había presentado en su hogar pero en ese momento lo agradeció a todos los dioses.

Se hizo un lado y con un gesto de cabeza le indicó pasar, incluso estando ahogado en alcohol su esquividad no se había reducido en lo más mínimo; ella entro con paso suave, no miro la decoración ni la situación caótica en que estaba la sala, sintió su mirada intensa en la espalda y se giró para verla, llevaba un abrigo largo, estilo invernal de color azul claro; era tan largo que le cubría todo el cuerpo hasta las rodillas, en su cintura había un cinturón color café que parecía adornar y resaltar esa zona, sus piernas estaban enfundadas en unas botas del mismo color, las cuales ocultaban la parte que el abrigo no podía. Para colmo, justo en su cabeza, llevaba un sombrero estilo Cossak, del mismo tono de azul que su otra prenda.

En primera instancia le pareció irónico que una mujer como ella vistiese de esa forma, a menos claro que bajo el abrigo estuviera desnuda, aquel pensamiento le hizo reír, porque no era nadie para juzgarla, no cuando lo único que él llevaba encima era la ropa interior.

Ambos se miraron, ella no parecía dispuesta a moverse y se pregunto si tenía que "ordenarle" algo, se debatió momentáneamente sobre qué hacer, aun podía echarla y seguir tomando hasta que perder la conciencia; se dijo a sí mismo que era lo mejor, pero se sorprendió al escucharse decir un "ven aquí".

La peli-azul acato la orden, con el mismo paso y semblante que había tenido desde el inicio, se acerco a él sin embargo paro justo a unos pasos de distancia, la tomo de la mano y la llevó hasta el sillón, el cual limpio con un rápido movimiento. El primero en tomar asiento fue él y luego había hecho que la fémina se sentara en su regazo de forma que quedaran cara a cara, la despojo del sombrero y lo lanzó sobre su hombro sin molestarse en ver donde había quedado. Luego siguió el cinturón y el abrigo.

Se quedo quieto al descubrir que había estado equivocado, porque ella no estaba desnuda bajo la primera capa de ropa, la oji-azul llevaba un vestido color blanco, muy simple, cabía decir, pero no por eso menguo su libido.

Acarició su espalda y sintió como se tensaba con su tacto, sin duda era una mujer de buenas curvas y piel suave; intento deshacer el nudo que sostenía el vestido, justo en la parte trasera de su cuello pero sus manos estaban torpes, supuso que había tardado demasiado en aquella tarea puesto que ella termino haciéndolo por él; tomando la tela desde la altura de su cintura se despojo de la vestimenta sacándola por encima de su cabeza.

En ese momento quedaron en iguales condiciones, su ropa interior también contrastaba mucho con su profesión, sin duda el estilo era algo infantil en vez de provocador, y se preguntó si eso era parte de alguna fantasía masculina que hubiera hecho en anteriores ocasiones.

Sus suaves labios se posaron sobre los suyos, había sido un roce suave pero había sido suficiente para hacerlo reaccionar, la apretó más contra su cuerpo y devoró su boca con apremió; era sin duda muy dócil porque al exigir que abriera la boca para dar paso a su lengua, ella lo había hecho de inmediato.

Con una facilidad que no se conocía, despojo a la oji-azul del sostén y las bragas, acarició lentamente el rozado montículo que coronaba su pecho izquierdo mientras su mano se perdía entre sus piernas.

Ella se tensó todavía más, incluso cerro sus piernas apresando su mano en aquel recóndito lugar de su anatomía. Paso su lengua sobre la sensible piel de sus pezones y los lamió con vehemencia, arrancándole pequeños gemidos, gracias a eso pudo escuchar su voz, era dulce y suave, como su misma piel blanca.

La peli-azul arqueó la espalda cuando introdujo uno de sus dedos en su interior, estaba bastante húmeda para el poco tiempo que llevaba tocándola, no sabía su nombre y ella también desconocía el suyo pero sintió la apremiante necesidad de oírla decirlo, sabiéndose borracho temió que dicho deseo fuera develado por su boca, por ello volvió a besarla para así evitar pensar en cosas innecesarias.

Sintió como su interior comenzaba a contraerse, era demasiado pronto por lo que saco sus dedos de su interior, la fémina produjo un tenue sonido como de frustración pero no dijo más. Por el contrario, poso sus manos sobre su pecho mientras acariciaba su musculatura, su tacto le produjo un escalofrío placentero pero aquella sensación fue opacada por la de su lengua .

Fue descendiendo desde su pecho hasta llegar a la altura de sus boxer, introdujo su mano y toco sin duda alguna su miembro erecto. Su suave mano se cernió sobre su virilidad y comenzó a masajearla, con un ritmo pausado; soltó varios gruñidos debido al placer que sentía, a pesar de que la oji-azul no parecía tener sobrada experiencia en aquel campo, Gray supo que si no la apartaba de sí, iba a terminar pronto.

La cargo hasta volver a sentarla en su regazo, si hubiera estado menos ebrio habría podido notar lo ligera que era, pero en aquel momento no reparo en ese hecho. Volvió a besarla, de forma lenta y pausada, sus sexos se encontraron un roce lento y placentero, los finos dedos de la peli-azul guiaron su miembro hasta su entrada; estaba tan húmeda que entro con facilidad, un gruñido y un gemido fueron los sonidos que acompañaron ese momento.

Ella era estrecha, eso le produjo una oleada de deseo, comenzó a penetrarla con más ahínco y fuerza; ella gemía contra su oído mientras se abrazaba a su cuello. Beso aquella zona al tiempo que posaba sus manos en su cintura, la guió para conseguir llegar más hondo en su interior.

Llevo su boca a sus pechos, lamiendo y mordisqueando sus rosados pezones, los delineaba con la lengua y los acariciaba con una dulzura extraña. Cada estocaba lo acercaba más al éxtasis, podía sentir como la oji-azul se contraía contra su miembro, sus gemidos habían pasado de ser susurros a grandes exclamaciones y jadeos.

Aminoro el ritmo disfrutando del apremió que el rostro de la peli-azul esbozaba, sus embestidas eran ahora más lentas pero profundas, lo cual prolongaba la espera del final. El ceño de ella se frunció y lo miró con una frialdad que casi arruinaba el momento.

— Termine ya.

Su voz sonó igual de fría que su mirada, ni cuando le había abierto la puerta se había comportado así. Sonrió arrogantemente y apreso sus manos por detrás de su espalda. Ella siguió exigiendo y por ende la beso, no le importaba mucho hacerla esperar, era su placer el que importaba. Continuó por otros minutos más, regocijándose con la sensación de superioridad que le generaba la situación.

Pero ella comenzó a mover la cadera al son de sus penetraciones, también enredo sus piernas en su cintura, era jodidamente excitante verla arquearse y cerrar los ojos mientras se mordía un labio para no seguir gimiendo.

Sabía que no iba a durar más tiempo teniendo esa ayuda de su parte, dio unas pocas estocadas más y se permitió aminorar el intervalo, al final se corrió dentro de ella y la oji-azul lo siguió segundos después.

Recordaba haber salido de ella y haberle dicho algo pero luego de eso su mente no contenía más. Los siguientes recuerdos eran del día siguiente, había despertado solo, en su cama, con un dolor de cabeza tan intenso que se pregunto si era solo el alcohol o alguien lo había golpeado fuertemente.

En su memoria también estaban los recuerdos de un desayuno frío sobre la barra de la cocina y una aspirina. Pero a pesar de todo, aquello había sido retirado a un oscuro rincón de su mente, siguió su vida sin volver a reparar en aquella noche, al menos hasta ese día.

.

* * *

.

.

 _ **Notas de autora:**_

 **Si alguien pregunta, sí, borre los siguientes capítulos, la verdad es que este fic seria muy largo como lo pensé, así que decidí dejarlo como un OS hasta que pueda arreglar bien la trama y hacerlo no tan largo. Siento si alguien tenía ganas de seguir leyendo este fic.**


End file.
